Focus Lens
Lens Focus Abilities can be upgraded through the use of , which are earned through the use of a Focus Lens, a special item that converts 5.0% of Affinity earned to , before allocating the points to either warframe only, or split between warframe and weapon when using a weapon. Focus Lenses can only be installed on Rank 30 Warframes, Weapons, Archwings, and Archwing weapons. Only excess experience points gained after Rank 30 is converted to Focus points; if a Focus Lens-equipped item is polarized, the item will not convert Focus points until it has once again reached Rank 30. Items can only have one Focus Lens installed at any time; while players can swap an installed Focus Lens for another one, the previously installed Lens will be lost in the process. Currently, Focus Lenses can be acquired through completing Sortie missions, and can be traded between players, while Greater Lenses can also be bought with Platinum from the market. The type of Focus earned is determined by the lens that is used. For example, installing a Lens on a Warframe will earn Focus. Affinity earned through kills with a lens-equipped item beyond Rank 30 will go towards earning Focus, and will also take Stealth Attack Affinity bonuses into account. Warframes equipped with lenses can gain Focus points from kills made by their powers or weapons, while lens-equipped weapons can only earn Focus for direct kills. Focus points are converted after Affinity distribution mechanics are performed, i.e. a kill using Warframe powers earns 100% Affinity from said kill (lens on warframe), thus receiving the full 5% Focus conversion, however weapon kills split Affinity in half between weapon and warframe, resulting in both weapon and warframe receiving only 2.5% Focus each per kill (total of 5% remains the same). Furthermore, Focus lenses on weapons will still perform the affinity split even if the Warframe has no Focus lens, thus weapons will always receive only half the amount of converted Focus.. IMPORTANT NOTES: Affinity earned by other equipped weapons, affinity earned from kills made by teammates, and bonus affinity from completing objectives will not be converted into Focus. Kills made by syndicate weapon procs are counted as warframe kills (not weapon kills) and are converted into focus accordingly. As of , Focus Points have an experimental limit of 75,000 per day. Once earned, Focus can be spent by accessing the Focus menu on the Orbiter's Transference Room. Focus points can be spent to unlock a new school, unlock a new upgrade node in an existing school ability tree, upgrade an unlocked node, or increase the maximum Pool for a specific tree. Greater Lens Greater Lenses convert 7% of excess Affinity into Focus points, 40% more than a regular Focus Lens. Their blueprints can be obtained from the Components section of the Market for players who have completed the Second Dream quest. Complete Greater Lenses can also be bought from the Market for . Unlike with normal Focus Lenses, Greater Lenses cannot be traded.